utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ritsu Namine
Hard to believe, but that's what is written in Ritsu's profile in 2ch somewhere. Whether it is official is another matter. O Herman 15:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Signature song I thought his signature song was Eternal Force Blizzard.--Sacul097 02:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) --- His voice is more than 'acceptable'. 'Acceptable' Ritsu's voice has an amazing range and shows emotion. Acceptable = UNDERSTATEMENT .... i love ritsu so much..... lol, that explains Rei Ginouta. (i made a page for her! just go to utau wiki home and type "Rei Ginouta" in the search bar!) ~<3 Tehfangirlotaku 06:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Iikibiz (talk) 18:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The homepage is down, now Canon distributes him herself on her homepage http://canon-voice.com/ . This should be changed. Dead link needs to be fixed the link to official site no longer works so it needs to be modiyed/removed Richardson j (talk) 09:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) voicebank of namine ritsu can found it here http://www.canon-voice.com/ Can i edit this? I wanna edit his page and add his relationship. 09:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC)DeyQon There was something posted on tumblr about a redesign someone did on pixiv and a contest winner. IDK if it was offiicial or not though (the art/clothing was really nice but I prefer Ritsu as a redhead)~S Chocolate crisps - a translation error? For a long time myself and lots of others have been confused about what exactly a 'chocolate crisp' is, before today I actually found out that this does not seem correct. I stumbled across a few Japanese artworks with Ritsu holding a box that says 'チョコクリスピー'. チョコクリスピー translates as 'choco krispies', the breakfast cereal, not 'chocolate crisps'. It'd be great if it could be changed! --AnimeStrife009 (talk) 17:29, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Official website to change Just warning that the current website link of ritsu73.net (I won't set the link up) is now a redirection to an escort's website (not really sure this is accepted by Wikia). This can even be checked by a redirection tool, the redirection is permanent. I think it would be more accurate to remove this link and to replace it by this one (canon-voice). Thanks Tokina8937 17:06, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Sharpkey Namine Ritsu has been recently confirmed to be a sharpkey vocal (check website). Could it please be mentioned here? The16thLetter (talk) 12:51, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Commercial use? I know Japanese pretty well, and I saw something on the terms of use page that said Ritsu could be used commercially. At least that's what I think it said. It was in kind of law language, which I haven't really fully learned yet. It was the first thing under article six on this link: http://canon-voice.com/kiyaku.html What I gathered from it was that it said, "The first party allows, whether for commercial purposes or non-commercial purposes, a non-exclusive right to use this voicebank free of charge." It would be cool if someone could confirm this for me! Also I've never used a talk page on a wiki before so I hope this is what I'm supposed to do. Mildemelwe (talk) 21:51, December 22, 2019 (UTC) I've verified with a native Japanese speaker, and what I thought it said is indeed correct. This means that Namine Ritsu can be used commercially without permission. Mildemelwe (talk) 17:15, January 12, 2020 (UTC)